Charmed Season 1 -3
by mdaCHARMED14
Summary: Lets say, that the thing where whitelighters and witches can't be together never existed, allowing Paige to grow up with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.
1. Prologue

Prolouge:

So, in this story, that whole witches and whitelighters thing of where they can't be together, never existed allowing Paige to grow up with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

This story will go all the way to Season 3 - Ep. 22: All Hell Breaks Loose, because, I will have Season 4-8 in a different story, and I have my reasons and I also won't say those reasons to you guys, sorry about that!

Correction To My Own Review/A Head's Up For Some Other Episodes & The Sequel Story (Not A Spoiler):

Ok, so I wrote a review, about when the next chapter after Something Wicca This Way Comes. 'I've Got You Under My Skin' will be next, not 'Thank You For Not Morphing', I realized the error/mistake. I hope no one got confused.

So, I don't think I mentioned this, but since Paige is growing up with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe some episodes from seasons 1 - 3 will either be altered or not included. The same for seasons 4 - 8, since Prue isn't gonna die in 'All Hell Breaks Loose', some episodes from seasons 4 - 8 will be altered or not included as well. 'Charmed Again Pt. 1 & 2' is gonna be hard to alter, so I will not be adding that episode. All episodes will be altered, I'm listing the ones that need to be listed. 'Altered ones listed - ones that I will be changing, adding, or removing (parts of the plot) things'

Other Episodes from Seasons 1 - 3 and Seasons 4 - 8 being altered or removed:

\- The Power of Two (1) - Removed

\- Deja Vu All Over Again (1) - Altered [You're gonna love what's going to happen :3]

\- Heartbreak City (2) - Altered

\- Just Harried (3) - Altered

\- Pre-Witched (3) - Altered

\- Sin Francisco (3) - Altered

\- All Hell Breaks Loose (3) - Altered

\- Charmed Again Pt. 1 (4) - Removed

\- Charmed Again Pt. 2 (4) - Removed

\- Hell Hath No Fury (4) - Removed

\- Charmed and Dangerous (4) - Altered

\- Happily Ever After (5) - Altered

\- A Witch In Time (5) - Altered

\- Y Tu Mummy Tambien (5) - Altered

\- The Importance of Being Phoebe (5) - Altered

\- Centennial Charmed (5) - Removed [Don't worry, I've got plans for Cole's vanquish.]

\- House Call (5) - Altered [Maybe, I'll see what happens.]

\- Sand Francisco Dreamin' (5) - Altered

\- The Day The Magic Died (5) - Altered

\- Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun (5) - Altered

\- Sense and Sense Ability (5) - Altered

\- Necromancing The Stone (5) - Altered

\- Oh My Goddess Pt.1 (5) - Altered

\- Oh My Goddess Pt.2 (5) - Altered

\- Forget Me Not (6) - Altered

\- The Power of Three Blondes (6) - Altered

\- Witchstock (6) - Altered

\- The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell (6) - Altered

\- I Dream of Phoebe (6) - Altered

\- Crimes and Witch Demeanors (6) - Altered [Maybe...I don't know]

\- A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right (6) - Removed

\- It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Pt.1 (6) - Altered

\- It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World Pt.2 (6) - Altered

\- Cheaper By The Coven (7) - Altered

\- Styx Feet Under (7) - Altered [Maybe...I don't know about this one either]

\- Someone To Witch Over Me (7) - Altered

\- Ordinary Witches (7) - Removed

\- Extreme Makeover: World Edition (7) - Altered

\- Charmageddon (7) - Altered

\- The Seven Year Witch (7) - Altered [Maybe...I don't know about this one either]

\- Scry Hard (7) - Altered

\- Imaginary Fiends (7) - Altered

\- Death Becomes Them (7) - Altered

\- Something Wicca This Way Goes (7) - Altered

\- Still Charmed and Kicking (8) - Altered

\- Desperate Housewitches (8) - Altered

\- Rewitched (8) - Altered

\- Hulkus Pocus (8) - Altered

\- Payback's A Witch (8) - Altered

\- Repo Manor (8) - Altered

\- 12 Angry Zen (8) - Altered

\- Engaged and Confused (8) - Altered [Another maybe, I don't know]

\- The Jung and the Restless (8) - Altered

\- Gone With The Witches (8) - Altered

\- Kill Billie Vol.2 (8) - Altered

\- Forever Charmed (8) - Altered

*I'm sorry for the long list, but I had to inform you guys, so you will know why it might take a while for some of the episodes to be uploaded.* This will be up till both stories are finished


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes

Piper walks through the front door "Prue? Paige?"

Prue yells "In here working on the chandelier."

Paige walks up to Piper "Where have you been? Prue is having a cow."

"Sorry I'm late." Piper said.

Prue walks in "What else is new? Piper, I would have been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change."

"What about Paige?" Piper asks.

"I was at the job interview I telling you both about." Paige says

Piper puts her stuff down "I just didn't realize how long I was in China town. Did Jeremy call?"

"No, but he had some roses and a package delivered." Paige says

"Yea, and what were you doing in China town? I thought you had an interview in North Beach." Prue says.

"I did but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper says

"So, that wolfgang-puck knock off didn't hire you then?" Paige asks.

"No, but this just may get me the job." Piper says.

"Jeremy sent you port?" Prue asks.

"The ultimate ingredient for my recipe. Oh my god, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, Prue and I found it in the basement, when we were looking for the circuit tester." Paige says.

Piper reads the inscription on the back "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of four will set you free. Love, Mom.' We never did figure out what this inscription meant."

"Well, maybe we should send it to Phoebe. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Prue says.

"You're always so hard on her." Piper says.

"Yea!" Paige says.

"Piper, Paige, the girl has no vision, no sense of the future." Prue says.

"I really think Phoebe's coming around." Piper says.

"Ditto." Paige says.

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news." Prue says and walks off.

Paige looks at Piper and they exchange looks.

"Maybe one day, she won't be so hard on Phoebe." Paige says.

"Yea maybe." Piper says.

Prue is messing with the circuit tester. "I don't get it. I have checked everything, there's no reason why the chandelier should not be working."

"You know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right we do need a roommate." Piper says.

"We could rent the room at a reduce rate in exchange for some help around the house." Paige says.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper says.

"Phoebe lives in New York." Prue says.

"Not anymore." Piper says.

"What?" Prue says.

"She left New York. She's moving back in with us." Paige says.

"You have got to be kidding." Prue says.

"Well we could hardly say no. It's her house too. Grams left it to all four of us." Piper says.

"Yeah, months ago and we haven't seen or spoken to her since." Prue says.

"Well, you haven't spoken to her." Paige says.

"No I haven't. Look, maybe you both have forgotten why I'm still mad at her." Prue says.

"No, of course not but she had nowhere else to go." Piper says.

"She lost her job, she's in debt." Paige says.

"And this is news? How long have you both known about this anyway?" Prue asks.

"A couple of days." Piper says

"Maybe a week-or two." Paige says.

"Thanks for sharing. When does she arrive?" Prue says.

The front door opens and Phoebe walks in. "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, welcome home." Piper says.

"Phoebe!" Paige says.

"Hello Piper, Paige." Phoebe says. They hug.

"It's so good to see you." Piper says.

"Isn't Prue?" Paige asks.

"I'm speechless." Prue says

A car horn beeps. "Oops. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe says.

"I'll get it, Paige why don't you come with me." Piper says and grabs Prue's purse.

"Ok, I'll come with you." Paige says.

"Piper, that's my purse." Prue says.

"Thanks. I'll pay you back." Phoebe says.

"Is that all you brought?" Prue asks.

"That's all that I own and a bike. Look, I know that you don't want me here..." Phoebe says.

"We're not selling Grams' house." Prue says.

"Is that why you think I came back?" Phoebe asks.

"Look, the only reason Piper, Paige and I gave up our apartment and moved back here, because this house has been in our family for generations." Prue says.

"No history lesson needed. I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe says.

"No, I'm still furious with you." Prue says.

"So, you'd rather have a tense reunion filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk?" Phoebe asks.

"No, but otherwise we won't have anything to talk about." Prue says.

"I never touched Roger." Phoebe says.

"Whoa." Prue says.

"I know you think otherwise, because that's what that Armani-wearing, Chardonnay slugging, trust-funder told you.." Phoebe says.

Piper and Paige come back in.

"Hey, I have a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner." Piper says.

"I'm not hungry." Prue says.

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe says.

"Okay, we'll try the group hug later." Paige says.

Phoebe stands in front of her mirror, the news is on and she's not really paying attention. Piper and Paige knock at the door.

"It's me." Piper says.

"And me." Paige says.

"Come on in." Phoebe says and Piper is carrying a tray with food and Paige is carrying a tray of drinks. "Thank God. I am starving." Phoebe also says.

"Figured." She turns and see Jermey on TV. "Hey, that's my boyfriend, Jeremy. What happened?" Piper says.

"Some woman got whacked." Phoebe says.

"Whacked? Phoebe, you've been in New York way too long." Paige says.

"Yeah, I should of stayed. Now, why didn't you tell her I was coming back?" Phoebe asks.

"And risk her changing the locks? I don't think so and besides, I think you should of been the one to tell her not us." Piper says.

"Good point, Chicken Little. It's just so hard for me to talk to her. She's always been more like a mother." Phoebe says.

"That's not her fault. She practically had to sacrifice..." Paige says.

"Her own childhood to raise us." Piper, Phoebe, and Paige say.

"Yeag, yeah, yeah." Phoebe says.

"And we're lucky she was so responisble, You, Paige and I had it easy, all we had to do was be there." Piper says.

"Yeah, to her its unfair." Paige says.

"Yeah, well, I don't need a mum anymore, you know, I need a sister." Phoebe says.

Prue knocks on the door and is holding a blanket.

"This always was the coldest room in the house." Prue says.

"Thanks." Phoebe says.

Prue leaves.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are sitting at the table playing with the spiritboard. "When did you meet Jeremy?" Phoebe asks.

"Aboust six months ago, right before Grams died. We met in the hospital cafeteria the day Grams was admitted. He was covering a story and I was bawling over a bagel. So, he handed me a napkin." Piper says.

"How romantic." Phoebe says.

"As a matter of fact it was. The napkin had his phone number on it." Phoebe laughs. "Stop pushing the pointer." Piper says.

"I'm not touching it." Phoebe says.

"You used to always push the pointer. More popcorn?" Paige says.

Piper and Paige get up and head for the kitchen.

"Hey, I forgot your question." Phoebe says.

From the kitchen. "We asked if Prue would have sex other than herself this year." Paige says.

"That's disgusting. Please say yes." The pointer moved to the letter A, by itself. "Piper, Paige" The pointer moves to the letter T. "Piper, Paige, get in here" Phoebe says.

"What?" Piper and Paige say.

Prue comes in. "What did you guys do now?"

"We? Piper and I didn't do anything." Paige says.

"The pointer on the spirit board. It moved on its own." Prue, Piper, and Paige stare at her. "I'm serious. It spelled A, T." Phoebe says.

"Well, did you push it?" Piper says.

"No." Phoebe says.

"You used to always push the pointer." Prue says.

"My fingers were barely touching it. Look." She puts her fingers on the pointer. Nothing happens. Prue, Piper, and Paige turn and start to leave. The pointer moves to the bottom of the board, then back to the letter T. "Ah, it did it again! It moved!" Phoebe says.

Prue, Piper, and Piage turn back around and look at the board.

"It's still on the letter T." Paige says.

"I swear it moved." Prue leaves the room. The pointer moves again. Piper and Paige see it too. "There." She stands up. "Look. You both saw that right?" Phoebe says.

"I think so, yeah. Paige?" Piper says.

"Yeah." Paige says.

"I told you I wasn't touching it." Phoebe says. The pointer moves again.

"Prue, can you come in here for a sec?" Piper says.

Prue comes back in the room. "Now what?"

Phoebe writes the letters down on an envelope. "I think it's trying to tell us something." She holds up the envelope. "Attic." Phoebe says.

There's a loud clap of thunder and the power goes out.

Piper walks to the door.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? We're perfectly safe here." Paige says.

"Don't say that. In horror movies, the person who says that is always the next to die." Piper says.

"It is pouring rain. There's a psycho on the lose. Jeremy's not even home." Prue says.

"Well I'll-I'll-I'll wait in the cab until he gets home." Piper says.

"That'll be cheap." Prue says.

"Prue, Piper and I saw that pointer move." Paige says.

"No, look, what you saw was Phoebe's fingers pushing the pointer. There's nothing in the attic, she's playing a joke on us."

"We don't know that. We've lived in this house for months and we've never been able to get that attic door open." She crosses the foyer and picks up the phone. "Great, now the phone doesn't work." Piper says.

"Yeah, the power's out. Look, one of you come with me to the basement." Prue says.

"What?" Piper and Paige say.

"I need one of you to hold the flashlight while I check out the main circuit box." Prue says.

"Phoebe will go with you to the basement won't you Phoebe." Paige says.

"Nope, I'm going to the attic." Phoebe says.

"No, you're not. We already agreed." Prue says.

"I am not waiting for some handyman to check out the attic and I'm certainly not waiting until tomorrow. I'm going now." Phoebe says.

Phoebe walks up the stairs. Prue goes into another room.

"Prue, wait, ughh, come on Paige." Piper says.

Phoebe tries to open the attic door but it's locked. She gives up and turns to walk back down the stairs. She hears a creak and turns to see the attic door opening. She walks inside. A light shines on a trunk and she walks over to it. She opens it and there's a book inside. She picks up the book and blows the dust off. She opens it.

"The Book of Shadows." She turns the page and starts reading. "Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power."

Prue, Piper, and Paige enter the attic.

"What are you doing?" Prue says.

"Uh ... reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows, I found it in that trunk." Phoebe says.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asks.

"The door opened." Phoebe says.

"Wait a minute, an incantation? What kind of incantation?" Paige asks.

"It said something about there being three essentials of magic. Uh, timing, feeling and phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now midnight on a full moon is the most powerful time." Phoebe says.

"This? Do what?" Piper asks.

"Receive our powers." Phoebe says.

"What powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Paige asks.

"No, she included all of us." Reading from the book. 'Bring your powers to we sisters four.' It's a book of witchcraft." Prue says.

"Let me see that." Piper says.

They are walking down the stairs.

"Spirit boards, books of witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived." Prue says.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who found the spirit board." Phoebe says.

"But it wasn't our fingers sliding around on the pointer." Prue says.

"It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right Phoebe, when you did that incantation?" Piper says.

"Well, my head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup. How should I know?" Phoebe says.

"Well, everything looks the same." Paige says.

"You're right." Phoebe says.

"But the house still needs work." Prue says.

"Everything feels the same, so nothing's changed." Piper says.

Outside Halliwell manor. Phoebe's sitting on the stairs drinking coffee. Piper and Paige come out.

"You're up early." Piper says.

"I never went to sleep." Phoebe says.

"Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?" Paige says.

Piper and Paige sit down next to Phoebe.

"The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop." Phoebe says.

"So what were you doing?" Piper says.

"Reading. Is Prue around?" Phoebe says.

"She went to work early. Reading aloud" Paige says.

"No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren."

"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible." Piper says. She and Paige stands up.

"I'm serious. She practiced powers. Three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters." Phoebe says. They walk to Piper's car. "Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters." Phoebe says.

"Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mum." Piper says. Piper kisses her nd Paige on their cheek. "So take that Nancy Drew." Piper says. She gets in her car.

"We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones." Phoebe says. Piper drives off.

"Are you sure about us being witches?" Paige asks.

"Yes I am." Phoebe says.

At the hospital. Prue walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned.

"Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell." Prue says.

"One second please." the nurse says to Prue, then turns to Andy and says "What's the name again?"

Andy says to the nurse "Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homocide. Dr Gordon's expecting me."

"Andy?" Prue asks.

"Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?" Andy asks

"I'm good. How are you?" Prue asks.

"Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you." Prue says.

"Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident." Andy says.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Andy asks.

"Prue, I came as soon as you called. Is Phoebe ok and who's this?" Paige says."

"Paige, you remember Andy?" Prue asks.

"Oh Andy hi, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." Paige says.

"Hi Paige, and its alright." Andy says.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here Andy?" Prue says.

"Murder investigation." Andy says.

There's an awkward silence.

"Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes." Nurse says to Prue and Paige. "Dr. Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office." She says to Andy.

"Thank you." Andy says.

"Thank you." Prue says.

"Well, it's good seeing you, Prue, Paige." Andy says and shakes Prue and Paige's hand.

"Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care." Prue says.

"It was good seeing you too, Andy" Paige says.

"You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you and Paige a black cup of coffee while we wait?" Andy says.

"Sure." Prue and Paige say. All three walk to the coffee machine.

"So, you're an inspector now?" Prue asks.

"What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective." Andy says.

"That's cool." Paige says.

"Inspector's classier." Prue says.

"Liking it better already."Andy says.

"Your dad must be so proud." Prue says.

"Third generation. You bet his happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?" Andy says.

"Well, Paige and I are living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, I was looking for work."

"I applied for a job, did the interview, but was denied." Paige says.

"Oh." Andy says.

"I heard you moved to Portland." Prue says.

"I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger?" Andy says.

"How did you know about him?" Prue asks.

"I know people." Andy says.

"Oh." Paige says.

"You checked up on me?" Prue asks.

"I wouldn't call it that." Andy says.

"What would you call it?" Prue asks.

"Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective." Andy says.

Prue, Phoebe and Paige are sitting at the bar in Quake.

"The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue says.

"Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?" Phoebe asks.

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic." Prue says.

"Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?

"Oh no, please don't start this again." Paige says.

"Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me? Paige does." Phoebe says.

"You trust her, let me rephrase that, you actually believe her?" Prue says.

"Well kind of." Paige says.

"Look Phoebe, Paige, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?" Prue says.

The cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream

"Really? That looked pretty special to me." Phoebe says.

"Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?" Prue asks.

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now." Paige says.

"I don't believe it." Prue says.

"I wonder what my power is." Paige says.

"Can you freeze time?" Phoebe asks.

"I don't know, I haven't tried" Paige says.

"Well, try" Prue says.

"Freeze." Paige says and nothing happens. She waves her hands around and still nothing happens. "Aww nothing."

"This must mean that Piper can freeze time." Phoebe says as Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. You turned me into a witch." Prue says.

"But I don't have any powers as you just witnessed." Paige says.

"You both were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it and Paige we'll find out what your power is." Phoebe says.

Prue, Phoebe and Paige are walking down the sidewalk.

"When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of four women battling different incarnations of evil." Phoebe says.

"Evil fighting evil, that's a twist." Prue says.

"Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere." Phoebe says.

"And this has what to do with us?" Paige says.

"Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I think as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. We're not anymore." Phoebe says.

In the cab.

Jeremy says to the cab driver. "Can you make a left on 7th please."

"You got it." Driver says

"Hey, I thought that we were going to your place." Piper says.

"We are, but you reminded me of something. I wanna show you the old Bowing building. The view of the Bay bridge is amazing." Jeremy says.

At the Pharmacy.

The pharmacist says to Phoebe "I'll be right back with your prescription."

"Take your time." Phoebe says.

"Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?" Prue asks.

"Aisle three." Pharmacist says.

"Chamomile tea works great for headaches." Paige says.

"Not for this one it won't."

Prue, Phoebe, and Paige wander up the aisle.

"You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?" Phoebe says.

"Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit." Prue says.

"But, we're not normal, we're witches." Paige says.

"Who wants to be normal when we can be special?" Phoebe says.

"I want to be normal, I want my life to be...you know, isn't this aisle 3?" Prue says frustrated.

"Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny." Phoebe says.

"Do you see any aspirin?" Prue asks.

"I see chamomile tea." Paige says.

"Look, I have just found out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me Paige, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now." Prue says.

"Then move you headache out of your mind." Phoebe says. Prue stares angrily at Phoebe and Paige and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and Prue catches it.

"You move things when you're upset." Phoebe says.

"This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head." Prue says.

"You don't believe me or Paige." Phoebe says.

"Of course I don't believe the both of you." Prue says.

"Ok then, Ro-ger." Paige says and a few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf.

"Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens." Phoebe says.

"He's dead, Phoebe." Prue says.

"No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive." Phoebe says.

"He isn't to me. He died the day he left mum." Prue says.

Paige watches them and frowns, she knows that she never met her birth dad.

"What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive, you're mad I tried to find him, and you're mad I came back. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad." Phoebe says. All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves.

"Feel better?" Paige says.

"Lots." Prue says.

"The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow." Phoebe says.

"Grow to what?" Paige asks.

They laugh.

The old Bowling building. Jeremy opens the door.

"Well, here we are." Jeremy says.

"I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there." Piper says.

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside." Jeremy says. They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up. "You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue, Paige, and Phoebe the moment you see them."

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home." Piper says.

"Whoops." Jeremy says. He pulls out a knife.

"What is that?" Piper asks.

"It's your surprise." Jeremy says.

"Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!" Piper says.

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the four of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return." Jeremy says.

"It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women." Piper says.

"Not women, witches!" Jeremy says.

"Why?" Piper asks.

He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.

In a demonic voice, Jeremy says "It was the only way to get their powers. And now I want yours."

Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator also freezes.

"Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay." Piper says.

She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious.

At the manor. Phoebe presses play on the answering machine.

"Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye." Roger says.

Prue comes in holding a cat. "Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat."

"How'd the cat get in?" Phoebe says.

"I don't know. Someone must of left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?" Prue says.

"She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called." Paige says.

"Yeah, I heard." Prue says.

The front door opens.

"Prue? Phoebe? Paige?" Piper says.

"In here." Phoebe says. Piper locks the door. "Piper?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh my God, what is it?" Prue asks.

"What's wrong?" Paige asks.

"Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Phoebe, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ..." Piper says.

"Warlock?" Phoebe asks.

"Oh my God." Prue says.

"I'm calling the cops." Paige says.

"And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next." Piper says.

At the top of the stairs. "I found the answer, come on." Phoebe says.

Attic. They are sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table. They have placed candles in a circle around them.

"Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle." Prue says.

"Wait, I only count eight." Piper says.

"Oh you forgot this one." Phoebe says. She holds up a birthday candle.

"A birthday candle?" Paige asks.

"I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies." Phoebe says.

"Alright, we need the poppet." Prue says.

"Got it." Piper says.

Phoebe lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.

"Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell." Paige says.

"Okay, first I'll make it stronger." Piper says. She gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet. "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." She presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot. "Okay, the spell's complete."

"Let's hope it works." Prue says.

They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire.

They are cleaning up. Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition.

"Wait! It didn't work." Phoebe says.

"What?" Piper asks.

"The spell, it didn't work." Phoebe says.

"How do you know?" Prue asks.

"When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy." Phoebe says.

"You touched the pot and you saw him?" Paige says.

"He's on his way here." Phoebe says.

They run out of the attic and down the stairs. They run to the door and Prue opens it. Jeremy is standing there. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige scream.

"Hello, ladies." Jeremy says. Prue stands in front of Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. They slowly walk backwards. Prue uses her power and he hits the wall.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, get out of here now!" Prue says. They run upstairs.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?" Jeremy says.

She uses her powers again he hits the wall. She runs upstairs.

"Phoebe, you're right, our powers are growing." Prue says.

"Put as many things against the door as you can." Piper says.

They push a dresser against the door and puts a chair on top of it.

"Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours." He laughs. "Do you think a chair will stop me?" The chair slides off the dresser. "Do you think a dresser will stop me?" The dresser slides away from the door. "Have you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away." He laughs again.

"What do we do? We're trapped." Paige says.

The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige scream.

"Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?" Prue says.

"The inscription on the back." Piper says.

"The power of three will set us free." Phoebe says. A circle of fire surrounds them. They hold hands.

"Come on, we gotta say it together." Paige says.

"The power of three will set us free." Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige say. They continue the chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting.

"I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on earth!" Jeremy says.

Jeremy explodes and disappears.

"The power of three." Prue says.

"Augmented." Paige says. "I guess my power is to enhance or increase the Power of Three."

Halliwell manor. It's morning. Prue walks outside and grabs the paper.

"Good morning!" Andy says. He's holding a paper and a cup of coffee.

"Hey, this is a surprise." Prue says.

"I've been feeling really guilty about that bad cup of coffee. I just want to make it up to you." Andy says.

"So, you brought me a good cup of coffee?" Prue asks.

"Oh this? No, this is mine. I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course you're afraid." Andy says.

"Afraid of what?" Prue asks.

"Oh, you know, having too good of time, stirring up old memories, rekindling and old flame." Andy says.

"Hmm, good point, better not." Prue says.

"Okay. Friday night, eight o'clock? You're hesitating." Andy says.

"Yeah, but it's not what you think. It's just that my life has gotten a bit complicated. Can I call you?" Prue asks.

He gives her his card. "Take care, Prue."

"Bye, Andy." Prue says.

He walks to his car. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige come outside. Phoebe's holding the cat.

"It's Andy. I told you I heard a man's voice." Paige says.

"What did he want?" Piper asks.

"He asked me out." Prue says.

"And you said ...?" Phoebe asks.

"I started to say yes and then I stopped. I wondered if I could date. I mean, do witches date?" Prue asks.

"Not only do they date but they usually get the best guys." Paige says.

"You two will not be laughing when this happens to you. Believe me, everything will be different now." Prue says.

"Well, at least our lives won't be boring." Phoebe says.

"But they'll never be the same." Prue says.

"And this is a bad thing?" Piper says.

"No. But it could be a big problem." Prue says.

"Prue's right. What are we gonna do?" Paige says.

"What can't we do?" Phoebe says.

"We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together." Prue says.

"This should be interesting." Piper says.

Prue stands inside the house, looks at the door and shuts it with her power.


	3. -Notice- 01-22-17

\- Notice -

As of January 22, 2017, I am officially moving to Wattpad. Wattpad is another site where I can upload and write fics. I will no longer be updating the stories I have on , I will be continuing these stories but on Wattpad. I know this may come as a surprise and a disappointment, but I can't manage two sites at once. My Wattpad user is **mdaCHARMED2016** , I have more stories started on there that you guys can read; if you'd like. I think its best moving to Wattpad, because how its much more easier to upload and access my works without the Doc Manager. I also won't have to re-upload files to the doc manager anymore. I love and will continue to use it to read fics by other people, but myself will no longer be in use on the site. I am not taking my account down, that way you guys can continue be able to find my username on Wattpad. The stories will stay up too, just no longer being updated. My Wattpad is more up-to-date with what I'm writing and I'll be able to manage them all instead of going back and forth in between sites. I'm also not deteling my account, because I have messages in my inbox from my Charming Dead idea helper and I can't lose those messages. I hope this switch brings no inconviences and I look forward to seeing you guys continue supporting me over on Wattpad. I am also looking forward to this new change and the ability to update more often as I've been on Wattpad. Thank you guys for the time in connecting to all of you and hit me up on Wattpad, **mdaCHARMED2016**. See you guys in the long run.

Grimes&Dixons, mdaCHARMED14!


End file.
